The Return of the Dragon and the Serpent
by ShadowGOUF
Summary: Ok it's my first fic. It's about my oc two arrancar's that left Los Noches before Aizen came after a few years later they return during the winter war Then a pair up with Ichigo and his gang to bring down Aizen. I know bad summary ok I'll get better.
1. Chapter 1

Shadowgouf: hey everyone this is my first fanfic so don't flame me to hard this story is about two arrancars I made up

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach sadly sigh oh well enjoy.

* * *

The Past

________________

A few thousands years ago in Hueco Moundo back then there wasn't much to do there for Arrancars unlike lower hollow they didn't need to devour souls constantly. But the past few hundred years there have been strange hollow activity a lot to be in fact but what is causing these strange changes. There were two figures standing on the top of Los Noches, their forms outlined by the always present moon.

One was tall with dark sapphire blue eyes and dark indigo hair that reached its shoulders and glowed in the night sky.

The other figure was slightly shorter than the first. It had Jade green eyes and had long silky straight hair that shone with multitudes of different greens that ran to the middle of its back.

Something strange is going on in Hueco Moundo.

Yes but what's going on?

Lets go ask Halibel.

Yeah lets go ask Hal-neechan

The two figures disappear back into Los Noches

As they walk to there sister room they were stop by three ladies Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila Rose that are always at their Lady side at all time.

"Che what do you want Dragón" Apache said in a annoyed voice at me

My name is Dragón de Oscuridad (Dragon of Darkness) the Cero espada Mask fragment located around my lower half of my face(the same as hal but dose not go low just around my lower face and looks like dragon teeth)

"why do you care Apache" he said glaring at her 'If only I can kill her then it will be a lot quieter here'.

"so what business do you have with Halibel-sama"she ask trying to start a fight with me.

"So why do we need a reason to see our Sister" Apache turns to see they other figure who said that.

"Oh Lady Serpiente your here. Good to see you".Said Sun-Sun while bowing.

"Hey Serpiente".said Apache and Mila Rose said together then they glared at each other yelling who knows what.

'here they go again' he said rolling he's eyes behind he's hood so they can't see."Serpiente lets go."this is my sister Serpiente de Oscuridad (Serpent of Darkness) she is the Segunda espada. Her hollow mask takes

the form of a crown and has dark emerald markings like gems and right at the middle of her mask was an acid green gem in it.

"okaaaay!" we both walk to Halibel door and we knock.

"Hey Nee-san can we come in?"I ask.

" that you Dragón and Serpiente"she comes and open the door to let us in.

"yeah it's us sis!"Serpiente shouts cheerfully as always as she hug her sister.

"Halibel"I say with a serious tone in my voice "have you notice the strange things going on in Hueco Moundo I don't know what it is but I don't like it"I look at her straight in the eyes.

"Yes I have notice Dragón and I can already tell you it is not going to be good and it is good that both of you came by" she said as calm as ever but me and Serpiente can tell she is worried about something.

"Nee-chan whats wrong?" Serpiente ask with a hint of worry in her voice.

"someone has been trying to recruit high ranking hollows to join them I don't know who they are but I have a bad feeling so I am going to ask you two to leave Los Noches" she said

"WHAT!!!" we both shouted

"b b but why Hal I don't want to go I want to stay with you" trying to stay calm but failing.

'Halibel what are you keeping from us' I spoke"Nee-san I will stay and fight this person and k.."

"No I need you two to leave Las Noches and Dragón did you mastered that technique yet?" she ask me.

*looking up*"if you mean Sello de los huecos (Seal of the hollow) no but I got some of it. he said

"is it strong?"

"why yes but I'll need help like one other person" he said summing up the details

"that's going to have to do you and Serpiente are going to seal some of my power" she told us

"But Hal why weaken your own power!?" he said

"Yes Nee-san why would you want us to do that?" Serpiente said just as confused as Dragón.

"just do it their is not much time for me to tell you but when you done with the seal I need you ywo to leave and stay hidden what ever is going on I don't want you two in the middle of it ok" she told us all they could do was nod. "good now you two seal my power". she turns her back to us and removes her shirt so we can put on the seal

"ok are you Serpiente we have to synchronize are power and say Sello de los huecos at the same time" he said trying to get his Imoto-san to help

"ok if Nee-san want us to do it then I'll do it for her" she put her left hand on her right shoulder while Dragón put's his right hand are her left shoulder

"ok Hal are you ready?" her reply was only a swift nod "ok". Me and Serpiente start to focus are power I started to glow Dark blue while my sister glowed a acid green then we both shouted "Sello de los huecos!!" then a dragon appeared on her left while a Snake appeard on her right then the tattoo's tails of the two animals started to intertwine with each other her spin after the seal was done we were both panting for air while hal collaps on the floor sweating bullets we quickly put her shirt back on while we were doing that Apache came in yelling.

"Halibel-sama! we have weird visators comeing towards....what happen here?" she said looking at the scene before then glaring at Dragón. "what did you do!"

Not now Apache. ok Dragón you and Serpiente leave Los Noches while I talk to are guest now go" she said telling while holding back the tears

"but Nee-san we can't..." she was about to start crying

"come Serpiente you said if it's for Nee-san you'll do so let go" he said taking the now crying Espada with him then he grew a pair of dragon wing's as they flew off into Hueco Moundo."don't worry we'll see her again" he said to his Imoto-san

"w we'll come back right Nii-san?" she ask with tears still flowing

"yes we we'll return and bring back Nee-san but now go to sleep" he said still flying

"ok" she said when unconscious took over

"we we'll come back if anything happens to Nee-san I'll kill who ever it is we will return" he said to himself.

* * *

*preview*

"we have returned Imoto-san" he said

"does that mean we can see Nee-san again" Serpinete ask him

Thank you for reading I've been thinking of writing this story for awhile now and I did it so please read and review and I'll try my best until next time.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadowgouf: Hey everyone here is chapter two enjoy. and today I have Fuzzibunniez with me give her a hand. *clapping in the back ground***

**Fuzzibunniez; Pyon~!**

**Shadowgouf: Fuzzibunniez if you may do the disclaimer please.**

**Fuzzibunniez; "Shadow dun own Bleach... or his alter ego a mean Kitty Kitty. Hey don't look at me like- Put me down! I don't taste good! Bad Kitty!"**

**Shadowgouf: I wish I did own bleach. TT-TT**

* * *

**The Return**

* * *

"well it's been so long has it not Las Noches" said Dragón while looking at the huge fortress "we have returned Halibel-nee-san" he said

"does that mean we can see Nee-san again" Serpinete ask her brother

"yes we will see her soon...." he stop talking until they felt a huge and dark reiatsu coming from the on top of the dome "what is this dark reiastu and what's the other darker one?"

"Nii-san I felt two humans on top of the dome" Serpiente siad in a state of shock." but why are humans here and who is the one with the dark reiastu is it a hollow?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling were going to find let's go" after Dragón said that they both went to the top dome with the buzzing sound of Sonido following them once they got their they were shock to see a Vasto Lord figure standing behind a human girl with strawbeery blond hair then their was another human by the look of it. it's a young man with dark blue hair and the last figure is an arrancar and he is in the second form _'hmm this arrancar is good if he can use the second form but why do I have a feeling like I know him'_ before Dragón can finish his train of thought he sees the the orange headed hollow appear in front of Ulquiorra goes beserk.

'_He's fast I've not see anyone go that fast beside Nii and Nee-san go that fast' _Serpinete said watching the fight with amazement while looking at the orange headed hollow while it stands in mid air. then Ulquiorra makes a green spear out of his reiatsu then the orange headed hollow dodges it but Dragón and Serpinete watch in awe of the power but only for a second when Serinete comment's on it '_That was a good throw and good power but that attack does not stand a chance againt's Nii-san Dragón Lanza(Dragon Lance). _then ichigo appears behind Ulquiorra then Dragón is looking at ichigo with wide eyes.

'_This orange headed hollow did not just use Sonido but also Shunpo in a mix who is this guy?'. _Dragón said trying to figure out what is this hollow '_This hollow is not just a Vasto lord but has a shinigami bankai is he a hybrid like us!' _the fight was coming to a close as when ichigo was about to finish off Ulquiorra until Uryu interferes with it then Ichicgo was about to kill him until Ulquiorra stops him.'_Now I remember he wass that Vastos Lordes back then when we traveld in a group. Ulquiorra look at you when did you become an Arrancar?' _Dragón said then he sees him becoming ash"SAVE HIM!" Dragón yelled at the group.

* * *

_'Group pov'_

"SAVE HIM!!!" the whole group heard someone yell but before they could look for the voice orihime is the first one to act

"SOTEN KISHUN I REJECT!" after orihime said that she was healing Ulquiorra

"Orihime why are you healing him!?" ask the very confused Ichigo'_but where did that voice come from' _he said looking around.

"Orihime I have to agree with Kurosaki _for once._" Uryu said that last part in more of a whisper.

_'End of group pov'_

* * *

_'Ulquiorra pov'_

"SAVE HIM!!!" when Ulquiorra heard that command his mind went on overdrive.

_'That voice that power it can't be. No it's not possible. They have returned The Dragon Demon and The Serpent Queen of Hueco Moundo Dragón and Serpiente de Oscuridads!' _after Ulquiorra finish saying that he was healed and began to seal his power and started to search for where the voice came from then his wide green eyes feel upon dark Sapphire and Jade green eyes then he spoke "So you have returned Dragón and Serpiente. what are the two formar Espada doing here." he said back in his emotionless tone.

*_End of pov_*

* * *

*_Normal pov_*

"So you have returned Dragón and Serpiente. And what are the two formar Espada doing here?" Ulquiorra said in his emotionless tone at the formar Cero and Segunda espada.

"What you thought we would just disappear and never return Ulquiorra." said Dragón to the emotionless Arrancar

"eh?" said the confused Serpiente trying to remember"hmmm?"then it hits her and she is smileing so she shouted"Ulqui!!!" she starts to hug him.

"get your hands off me Serpiente" Ulquiorra said in his emotoinlesstone and eyes.

"awe you no fun still Ulqui" Serpiente said letting him go and whinning at him.

"why are you two here" Ulquiorra order.

"straght to the point huh you haven't changed but were just here to see are Nee-san nothing more or less but she is not here. where is she Ulquiorra" Dragón said with no emotion showing on his voice or his face but Ulquiorra can see and fee; the anger rolling off the formar Cero.

"she is in the human world with the other espada and Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra said trying to hid his fear '_I see the Demon Dragon has not lost his touch while he was gone but he has gotten alot stronger since the last time we meet_'

"alright I thank you..........Imoto-san stop staring at the humans the two boy's are not liking it." said the annoyed Dragón '_man she can be a pain. But the human with the orange hair I may need to have a word with him about his power and if I know the Soul Society they might kill him or try to force him to stay in the Soul Society.'"_Imoto-san stop messing with the girl!" he yelled at her.

"sorry Nii-san" Serpiente said while giggling then she went back to asking her what's the World of the living like which Orihime was happy to answer.

"so who is the human" Dragón said to Ulquiorra "his name is Kurosaki Ichigo a human who gained Shinigami and Hollow powers and Aizen had his eyes on him ever since he left the Soul Society" Ulquiorra said while looking straght into Dragón eyes "I see thank you" after saying that Dragón began to walking to the human group "is your name Ichigo" he said while looking a the Strawberry hybrid.

"yes whos asking" said the glaring strawberry reaper "and since you know my name what's yours arrancar"

"My name is Dragón de Osuridads but you may call me Dragón" Dragón said in a calm tone "but if I may have a word with you Kurosaki" he said while him and Ichigo walk away from the group.

"Ok what do you want to tell me that you can't say infront of my friends?" Ichigo said impatiently so he can help out rukia and them.

"One I have to say you are quit Amazing but you do not have full control of your power" seeing the angry reaper "please let me finish befor you try to cut off my head Kurosaki. Ok now I'm sure you know your not a soul reaper but you are not hollow ether but a hybrid" seeing his confused face Dragón continues "you are a human kurosaki which means you have better access to both powers unlike us you do not need to switch to one power to another but can use them at the sametime you are a perfect Hybrid Kurosaki for the reason I'm telling you is that the soul society may one try to kill you or two try to force you to join them.." before Dragón they all feel a spike in reiastu "whos reiastu is that?" said the confuesd Dragón and Ichigo.

"It's yammy he has release his power" said Ulquiorra reading everyone thoughts. Then Dragón, Serpiente, Ichigo and then Ulquiorra jump into the whole that enters Las Noche leaveing Orihime and Uryu behind.

* * *

'_In the Dome_'

"HA HA HA HA!!!! YOU THOUGHT YOU CAN TAKE ME ON YOUR ALL WEAK!!!" Yammy said while throwing Rukia to the ground.

'_agh at the rate i'm going to die' _then Rukia heard the feant sound of Shunpo and a few buzzes of Sonido.

"Rukia are you ok!?" Said the worried Ichigo.

"Ichigo what's going on how are thoses two and why is he here" Rukia said while pointing to the three figures and glaring at Ulquiorra.

"It's ok Rukia their not here to fight us but thoses two (pointing to the cloak figures) are here to fight Aizen." Ichigo said with his trade mark smirk.

* * *

'_Arrancar fight'_

"eh Ulquiorra what are you doing here and how are theses pieces of trash?" yammy said in his loud voice.

"who dose this guy think he is stealling my number he does not have the streaght to be called the Cero!" Said a very very pissed off Dragón. both Ulquiorra and Serpiente can feel it's getting hotter.

"Don't worry Nii-san I'll get him for you" Sepiente said in a happy tone while pulling out her blade.

You kill me HA HA HA HA HA THAT'S A LAUGH I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!!" after Yammy said that he through his punch at the group both Ulquiorra and Serpiente dodge with Sonido while Dragón stood their with one arm in the air. "CRASH!!!" you can hear that sound all around Las Noche and dust went everywhere when the dust finaly cleared everyone was shock to see the Dragon Arrancar hold yammy arm in place then Dragón shoot's a cero that took out yammy whole arm."AGGGGGHHHHH!!!" yelled yammy holding his shoulder then he heard the sound of Sonido."BUZZ"

"heh heh heh Nii-san took out you whole arm ha ha" after saying that Serpiente stuck her sword in yammy neck. "Nii-san is right you don't deserve that number (her blade glows bright Acide green) Inyección de ácido! (Acid Injection)." the energy from her blade seems to be injecting it self into yammy then yammy starts to scream in agony" don't worry it will be over shortly" she Sonido off his should.

"GAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Yammy continued to scream while his face was melting from the inside out after a ten minute he stop fell to the ground making it shake and continued to melt.

"Ok kurosaki since he is out of the way I'd like to finish I was talking to yo.." before Dragón could finish two blades were at his throat. "And you two are?" he said at the two Shinigami.

"Kenpache" he said grinning like he hit the jackpot.

"my name is none of your Concern arrancar" Byakuya said in his emotionless tone.

"Really" said Dragón.

'_**To be continued'**_

* * *

**ShadowGouf: Thanks for reading my story.^^**

**Fuzzibunniez; starting late for your first story aren't you Shadow wont you get in trouble with the readers?**

**Shadowgouf: trouble no your only in trouble if you get caught**

**Random reader: their you are!!!! *grabbing my shirt***

**Shadowgouf: I'm in trouble! please read and review.**


	3. OMAKE

**Shadow: hey everyone I know I'm late with my story update and all but writers block has me at a hold. so I wrote this scene that has nothing to do with the story ok so enjoy and I'll get chapter three up as soon as I can I hope you guys can wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

*******************

Ichigo: I love baseball.

Shadow: We all love baseball.

Ichigo: I love baseball. When we get to St. BFC Base, will you tell me the guys' names on the team, so when I go to see them in that St. BFC ballpark, I'll be able to know those fellas?

Shadow: Well, now, is that all right, folks? All right...as long as it's OK with the audience...Now look, then you'll go and peddle your popcorn and don't interrupt the act anymore?...But you know, strange as it may seem, they give ball players now-a-days very peculiar names.

Ichigo: Funny names?

Shadow: Nicknames. Pet names.

Ichigo: Not as funny as my name, Sebastian Dinwiddle.

Shadow: Oh yes, yes, yes...Oh yes, absolutely. Now, on the St. BFC team, we have Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third...

Ichigo: That's what I want to find out. I want you to tell me the names of the fellas on the St. BFC team.

Shadow: I'm telling ya. Who's on first, What's on second, I Don't Know's on third.

Ichigo: You don't know the fella's name?

Shadow: Yes.

Ichigo: Well then, who's playing first?

Shadow: Yes.

Ichigo: I mean, the fella's name on first base.

Shadow: Who.

Ichigo: The fella playing first base for St. BFC?

Shadow: Who.

Ichigo: The guy on first base.

Shadow: Who is on first!

Ichigo: Well, what are you asking me for?

Shadow: I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. Who is on first.

Ichigo: I'm asking you who's on first.

Shadow: That's the man's name.

Ichigo: That's who's name?

Shadow: Yes.

Ichigo: Well, go ahead and tell me.

Shadow: Who.

Ichigo: The guy on first.

Shadow: Who!

Ichigo: The first baseman.

Shadow: Who is on first!

Ichigo: Have you got a first baseman on first?

Shadow: Certainly.

Ichigo: Then who's playing first?

Shadow: Absolutely.

Ichigo: When you pay off the first baseman every month, who gets the money?

Shadow: Every dollar of it. *Ichigo lloks at him like he's crazy* Why not? The man's entitled to it.

Ichigo: Who is?

Shadow: Yes.

Ichigo: So who gets it.

Shadow: Why shouldn't he? Sometimes his wife comes down and collects it.

Ichigo: Who's wife?

Shadow: Yes. After all, the man earns it.

Ichigo: Who does?

Shadow: Absolutely.

Ichigo: All I'm tryin' to find out is what's the guy's name on first base.

Shadow: Oh, no, no. What is on second base.

Ichigo: I'm not askin' you who's on second.

Shadow: Who is on first.

Ichigo: That's what I'm trying to find out.

Shadow: Well, don't change the players around.

Ichigo: I'm not changing nobody.

Shadow: Take it easy.

Ichigo: What's the guy's name on first base?

Shadow: What's the guy's name on second base.

Ichigo: I'm not asking you who's on second.

Shadow: Who's on first.

Ichigo: I don't know.

Shadow: He's on third - we're not talkin' about him.

Ichigo: How did I get on third base?

Shadow: You mentioned his name!

Ichigo: If I mentioned the third baseman's name, who did I say is playing third?

Shadow: No - Who is playing first.

Ichigo: Stay off of first, will ya?

Shadow: Well, waddya want me to do?

Ichigo: Now, what's the guy's name on third base?

Shadow: No, What's on second.

Ichigo: I'm not asking you who's on second.

Shadow: Who's on first.

Ichigo: I don't know.

Shadow: He's on third.

Ichigo: There I go - back on third again.

Shadow: Well, I can't change their names.

Ichigo: Would you please stay on third base, Mr. Gouf?

Shadow: Now, what is it you want to know?

Ichigo: What is the fella's name on third base?

Shadow: What is the fella's name on second base.

Ichigo: I'm not askin' you who's on second.

Shadow: Who's on first.

Ichigo: I don't know.

Shadow & Ichigo (together): Third Base!

Ichigo: You got an outfield?

Shadow: Oh sure!

Ichigo: St. BFC has got a good outfield?

Shadow: Oh, absolutely.

Ichigo: The left fielder's name?

Shadow: Why.

Ichigo: I don't know, I just thought I'd ask ya.

Shadow: Well, I just thought I'd tell ya.

Ichigo: Then tell me who's playin' left field.

Shadow: Who is playing first!

Ichigo: Stay outta the infield!!

Shadow: Don't mention any names out here!

Ichigo: I want to know what's the fella's name in left field?

Shadow: What is on second.

Ichigo: I'm not askin' you who's on second!

Shadow: Who is on first.

Ichigo: I don't know!

Shadow & Ichigo: Third base! *Ichigo growls*

Shadow: Now take it easy, take it easy, man.

Ichigo: And the left fielder's name?

Shadow: Why.

Ichigo: Because!

Shadow: Oh, he's center field...

Ichigo: Wait a minute. You got a pitcher on the team?

Shadow: Wouldn't this be a fine team without a pitcher.

Ichigo: I dunno. Tell me the pitcher's name.

Shadow: Tomorrow.

Ichigo: You don't want to tell me today?

Shadow: I'm tellin' you, man.

Ichigo: Then go ahead.

Shadow: Tomorrow.

Ichigo: What time?

Shadow: What time what?

Ichigo: What time tomorrow are you gonna tell me who's pitching?!

Shadow: Now listen, Who is not pitching. Who is on---

Ichigo: I'll break your arm if you say who's on first!

Shadow: Then why come up here and ask?

Ichigo: I want to know what's the pitcher's name?

Shadow: What's on second.

Ichigo: I don't know.

Shadow & Ichigo (together): Third Base!!

Ichigo: You gotta catcher?

Shadow: Yes.

Ichigo: The catcher's name?

Shadow: Today.

Ichigo: Today. And Tomorrow's pitching.

Shadow: Now you got it.

Ichigo: That's all. St. BFC has got a couple of days on their team.

Shadow: Well, I can't help that. All right. What, what do you want me to do?

Ichigo: Gotta catcher?

Shadow: Yes.

Ichigo: I'm a good catcher too, you know.

Shadow: I know that.

Ichigo: I would like to play for the St. BFC team.

Shadow: Well, I might arrange that.

Ichigo: I would like to catch. Now I'm being a good catcher, Tomorrow's pitching on the team, and I'm catching.

Shadow: Yes.

Ichigo: Tomorrow throws the ball and the guy up bunts the ball.

Shadow Yes.

Ichigo: Now when he bunts the ball, me being a good catcher, I want to throw the guy out at first base, so I pick up the ball and throw it to who?

Shadow: Now that's the first thing you've said right.

Ichigo: I don't even know what I'm talkin' about!!!

Shadow: Well, that's all you have to do.

Ichigo: Is to throw it to first base?

Shadow: Yes.

Ichigo: Now who's got it?

Shadow: Naturally.

Ichigo: Who has it?

Shadow: Naturally.

Ichigo: Naturally.

Shadow: Naturally.

Ichigo: OK.

Shadow: Now you've got it.

Ichigo: I pick up the ball and I throw it to Naturally.

Shadow: No, you don't, you throw the ball to first base.

Ichigo: Then who gets it?

Shadow: Naturally!

Ichigo: OK.

Shadow: All right.

Ichigo: I throw the ball to Naturally.

Shadow: You don't! You throw it to Who!

Ichigo: Naturally!

Shadow: Well, that's it. Say it that way.

Ichigo: That's what I said!

Shadow: You did not.

Ichigo: I said I'd throw the ball to Naturally.

Shadow: You don't. You throw it to Who.

Ichigo: Naturally.

Shadow: Yes!

Ichigo: So I throw the ball to first base and Naturally gets it.

Shadow: No! You throw the ball to first base.

Ichigo: Then who gets it?!

Shadow: Naturally!

Ichigo: That's what I'm saying!

Shadow: You're not saying that...

Ichigo: I throw the ball to Naturally!

Shadow: You throw it to Who!

Ichigo: Naturally!

Shadow: Naturally. Well, say it that way.

Ichigo: That's what I'm saying!!!

Shadow: Now don't get excited. Now don't get excited.

Ichigo: I throw the ball to first base.

Shadow: Then Who gets it!

Ichigo: He'd better get it!!!

Shadow: All right, now don't get excited. Take it easy.

Ichigo: Hrmmph. Now I throw the ball to first base, whoever it is drops the ball, so the guy runs to second. Who picks up the ball and throws it to What. What throws it to I Don't Know. I Don't Know throws it back to Tomorrow. A triple play!

Shadow: Yeah, it could be.

Ichigo: Another guy gets up and hits a long fly ball to Because. Why? I don't know. He's on third, and I don't care!

Shadow: What was that?

Ichigo: I said, I don't care!!

Shadow: Oh, that's our shortstop!

* * *

**Shadow: I hope you enjoyed it**


	4. Chapter 3

**Shadowgouf: hey guys sorry for the late update I've been busy trying to find a job and get into school so do forgive me. beside that here is my speacil guess TealEyedbeing give her a hand, *clapping in the background***

**TealEyedBeing: hah what applause? For me? Pfft! (waves hand) Anywho, hi everybody! (waves energetically) I iz here~! ^^ Anywho, enjoy the chap! :3**

**Shadow: can you atleast do the disclaimer?**

**TealEyedBeing: sure~! Shadow owns nothing do to bleach *patting the sad shadows back***

* * *

_Last Time_

"Ok kurosaki since he is out of the way I'd like to finish I was talking to yo.." before Dragón could finish two blades were at his throat. "And you two are?" he said at the two Shinigami.

"Kenpache" he said grinning like he hit the jackpot.

"my name is none of your Concern arrancar" Byakuya said in his emotionless tone.

"Really" said Dragón.

* * *

_The Team Up_

"And what are two Captain class Soul Reapers doing here in Las Noche.?" Dragón said as his voice was calm as the wind.

"As I said Arrancar that is none of your concern." Byakuya said with Athorty

"This is my home so I do have the right to ask why are their soul reapers here." said the glaring Dragón.

"You have no right to live in this world and you would be wise to keep that toung of yours under control or I would be force to remove your head." said Byakuya

"Hey hey Kuchiki get in line this here Arrancar is my prey so get out of the way." said Kenpachi

"You talk big for a low life fighter who is all cut up." said Byakuya.

"EH what was that rich boy." said Kenpachi trying to start a fight.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Byakuya said in a bord tone.

"Che so not even Soul reapers can work togetheir that's a real shame." Dragón said disappointed.

"And what would a lowly hollow like yourself would know about working with others." Byakuya said challenging the Arrancar to say more.

"Better then a noble who looks down on others." Dragón said showing no emotion.

"This is getting us nowhere. you will die by my blade farwell." Byakuya said while swining his sword towards Dragón.

"hmf" Dragón said while dodging Byakuyas attempts to cut off his head.

* * *

_Battle_

During the first few minutes of the battle Byakuya tried to kill the arrancar in one blow but the arrancar keep on dodgeing seeing no point in this fight then a few more minutes pass Byakuya started to use his kido which forced Dragón to use Sonido which Byakuya had a hard time trying to slash him or get him with kido which was getting him more agitated by the minute but never showing it on his face. But what angerd him the most is that the arrancar was not fighting back and he looks somewhat bored. during Byakuya musing he didn't hear Dragón use Sonido to appear in front of him to give him an old Texan punch to his face.

"what's the matter soul reaper can't keep up" Dragón said pushing Byakuya back with his fist's.

"Don't get cocky Hollow" Said byakuya said getting a slash on Dragón chest. "or you'll die."

"not bad for a paper cut but do you still think you can take m...." before Dragón could finish Kenpachi took a swing at his back so it force Dragón to use sonido. "what kinda soul reaper attacks an opponet when he is not looking?"

"ha you have good reflexies you're no dead beat HA HA HA my name is Zaraki Kenpachi Captain of Squad 11 LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" he said charging at Dragón.

"I see my name is Dragón de Oscuridad formar Cero Espada nice to meet you." Dragón said drawing his blade. Clank! the sound of the blades clashing rang all around Los Noches

As they fought they Kenpachi grin keep on getting bigger and bigger then he look like a happy child on Christmas as the fighting went on Dragón saw how tough his opponent really was so he changed his way of thinking how to attack Kenpachi so he shot a Bala out of one of his eyes. Pushing the Captain back that gave him enough time to slash him across his upper right shoulder cutting pretty deep but not as deep as he thought. Then byakuya tried to cut his open back which Dragón had to us Sonido again to get a few feet away from Byakuya but when he appeared a cut appeared on Byakuya's back.

"Stay out of this one, I don't want to fight you. Your pride, as well as your arrogance, will get you killed when facing me." after Dragón said that in pity towards Byakuya he went back to fighting Kenpachi, but he lock eyes with his sister, who nodded back to him as he went back to fighting.

* * *

_'Byakuya & Serpiente'_

_'Was that pity in his voice? Is he mocking me? How dare he say that to me, that lowly hollow shall die by my blade and not that insane Squad 11 Captain.' _the Captain thought, watching the fight. During his musing he did not notice that Serpiente was keeping a close eye on him.

_'hmm it seems the captain's body temperture went up, just as his heart began beating faster. Whatever you're up to Captain, I will stop you from interfearing with Nii-sama fight'. _Serpiente said in her mind, keeping an eye on Byakuya.

* * *

_'Back to the fight'_

Dragón was on the offenceive pushing the gaint captain back with quick slashes and shooting balas from his eyes to keep the captain on the move, but The Zaraki would have none of it dodgeing his balas and rushing forward for a downward slash makeing the attacker go on the deffenceive. Zaraki, now the the attacker, pushed hard on his opponet, itching to draw his blood. Except, he didn't think his prey was this quick, just kept dodgeing his strikes, but eventually he hits Dragon's shoulder.

"heh, it looks like your slowing down, huh Arrancar." said Kenpachi going for another attack. The buzz of asonido stop The Kenpachi's attack. "Tch, why do you run?"Zaraki asked, going after his prey.

"you don't understand I'm not running, I just need space to do this" Dragon laughed and pulled his blade to his right side, sapphire colored flames surround it and he points it forward "Dragón Colmillo (Dragon Fang)" Dragón shouted as the flames shoots out in the form of a dragon's jaw, ready to rip the captain a part.

"tch" Zaraki sounds, holding up his hand up to stop the attack, as he did to the 5th espada's cero, but what he didn't relized was that's Dragón wanted him to do that. He held out his left hand and with a snap of his fingers.....

**BOOOM!!!!!!**

Smoke covered where the whole area.

"Kenpachi!!" shouted Ichigo. Rukia desided to speak.

"do you think......" rukia started.

"no, it's either he is hurt or unconscious, but he is very much alive." ichigo stated.

"how do you know ichigo? you may have fought him, but he is fighting the former Cero Espada." Renji said as a gaint spike of yellow reiastu was felt from everyone and everywhere in the Dome of Las Noches.

"damn, his eye patch is gone!!" Ichigo shouted over the miniature sand storm.

"we can see that, moron!!!" rukia yelled back.

'_hmmm his power just made a big jump, I wounder why was he holding back?' _Dragón thought, trying to figure it out.

"Wow, he has good power, but not enough to defeat Nii-san" Serpiente laughed, feeling no worries for her brother safty. The smoke cleared up and everyone was shock to see Kenpachi whole arm charred and bleeding.

"you should get that check out. This fight is over" Dragón said, sheathing his sword.

"we are long from done!!" shouted Kenpachi, stomping.

"we are. You may be fighting at full streagth, but I'm not" announced Dragón, turning away.

"Then fight me at full power!!" Yelled the angry captain

"No. I see no need to continue this fight" Dragón calmly said, walking away from the fight.

"My, what a strong specimen. these two would be great to experiment on heh heh heh" Mayuri chuckles, thinking of ways of disecting them in so many ways, while trying to sneak up on Serpiente.

"Don't touch me!!" she yelled, whirling around with her fist aimed at his face that came with a loud. "CRUNCH!!". everyone wince in pain while Dragón and Kenpachi chuckled

_'ohh, that was harder then rukias punches' _Ichigo thought

Both Dragón and Uryu had one thought '_saw that one comeing'. _Kenpachi was grinning; Byakuya was a little wide eyed by the Hollow's power in her punch; both Renji and Rukia were shaking by the display of strength. Nemu went charging at Serpiente to hold the girl down but did not get very far since a hand came from behind her and draged her down to the sandy ground. she looks up to see Dragón standing above her, holding her in place.

"please don't move unless you have a death wish." Dragón said emotionlessly.

'_How did he get me? I did not even hear Sonido...is this his real speed?'_ Nemu thought with wide eyes. everyone else was in a state of shock seeing him move at that speed, not hearing it or even able to follow through it.

_'Damn he's fast!!' _was the thought Ichigo, Rukia, and surprising enough Renji and Uryu shared. everything went silent as Mayuri stood up.

"HOW DARE A BITCH DO THAT TO ME!!!" Mayuri shouted in anger while pulling out his Zanpakuto. "Ashisogi Jizō!!!". He added causing his blade to transform into a deformed trident head.

'_ok, that is one ugly sword he has' _ Serpiente thought. "what can that ugly piece of a sword do to me?" Serpiente asked the clown looking Captain

"How dare you mock me!!' Mayuri yelled, charging in a blind rage.

'_Careful Serpiente there is more to his sword then what we know.' _Dragón said worrying about his sisters and her childish habbits. '_sigh she never changes'_

"well come on clown face let's play" Serpiente sonido in front of him doing a a right side slash. Mayuri shunpo at the last second but getting a large cut on his face. "darn I was so close"

"you think a lowly creature can kill me!!" Mayuri said going to stab Serpiente in her shoulder. she the grasfully side step the stap and brought her foot up to connecting to his chin sending him back. Mayuri stands back up clutching his broken nose. "Nemu you ungrateful bitch get up here and attack this arrancar whore!!!" he shouted at his daughter who is trying to get out of Dragón grasp. "stop that or I'll have to break this neck of yours. and I don't want to dirty my hands with you." Dragón said in a cold tone making her freeze in place. as the fight went on Mayuri was getting more Iratated by the second one he could not get a hit on the Arrancar whore two his daughter was completly usless. Pushing his thoughts aside he went to slash her right shoulder. Serpiente brought her forarm up to block the slash that gave her a small cut then all of a sudden she couldn't move her right arm she was looking at it then back at the captain with confussion in her eyes.

"I see you are confused well my Zanpakuto ability when it stabs an opponent it emits a poison that severs the nerve signals that control limb movement, paralyzing that limb regardless of where it was struck. However, unlike normal paralysis, the affected limb is still able to feel pain," Mayuri explaned with his all knowing smile which was cut short do to an acid green cero taking out his whole left arm. Seeing where the shot came from it came from her right hand." that is no possible you should not be able to use you right arm at all!!"

"well I'll let you know one thing I'm a poision type arrancar so I just got ride of yours with my own that is in my body. not hard to do" Serpiente said like it was no big deal. Then she added "And I heal very fast but not as fast as Nii-san"

"that is it!!! BAN KAI!!!! Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō!!!" he shouted in turn changing the blade takeing the form of a giant caterpillar with a baby's head with a silver halo floating above it also it was breathing out poison.

"ok that is the most ugle piece of shit I'll ever see"Dragón said. everyone was looking at the cold voice arrancar like he was a new person even Ulquiorra went wide eyed at his out burst." if you guys keep looking at me like that I'll burn your faces to ash" he said back into is cold tone. leaveing everyone frozen stiff where they stood not saying a word. Dragón look down to his captive. "hey what does his sword do" he ask.

"Mayuri-sama sword breaths out poison leaveing the person unable to move while the poison takes it's affect leave it easier to capture it with out damageing it in the prossece" Nemu replyed

"I see well thank you for the information" _BUZZ _was heared as Dragón has appered beside Serpiente "ok I think you should end this quick we don't have enough time to play." Dragón said

"ok ok I'll end that thing as fast as I can" Serpiente says before dash at the gaint ban kai with speed that only a captain and a certain sub to keep up with but the speed threw Mayuri off a second and that second was all she needed while she was running jump on Mayuri face using it as a spring board to land on top of his bankai head and haveing her sword glow that acid green then stabbing it's head while shouting Inyección de ácido!!" turning the bankai into goo and getting some acid on the shock Mayuri shoulder.

"gaahhh!!! what did you do!!" Mayuri shouted

"Heh all I did was injected some acid into your ban kai in turn destroying it from the inside out" Serpiente stated

"you bitch!!" Mayuri angry said before being stop by a voice.

"That enough their is no need to fight them unless they mean harm as they do not mean to fight us but with us we should focus on finding a way to get to the battle" Unohana said getting everyone attention.

"and if I may have your name captain?" Dragón said with respect shocking everyone but his sister.

"yes what is your name if you be kind to tell us? My name is Serpiente and this is my Nii-san Dragón." Serpiente said introdusing her and her brother.

Unohana smiled her all knowing smile " my name is Unohana Retsu Captain of squad Four. For arrancar you know how to act infront of me like you two were taught to do so." she said "But know is not the time we should find a way out of here" cutting the talk short.

"I could not agree more with" A voice said from behind everyone.

"Urahara-san!!"

_Fin_

* * *

**Shadowgouf: sorry for the wait people things were getting abit rough where I live but stay tune I'll try to get chapter four done as fast as I can.*bows***

**TealEyedBeing: I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
